


Show Must Go On

by pol_white



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_white/pseuds/pol_white
Summary: Если вам не удалось устроить Апокалипсис с первой попытки, не огорчайтесь. Возможно, это была всего лишь генеральная репетиция...
Kudos: 5





	Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на коллаб текстовых асков:  
> [Textual ask Good Omens](https://vk.com/askomens)  
> [Textual ask | Supernatural](https://vk.com/spnta) (спасибо [соавтору](https://ficbook.net/authors/2443289) за Смерть)
> 
> Image: [тык1](https://clck.ru/N7eJU) \+ [тык2](https://clck.ru/N7gA4)  
> Audio: [Оргия Праведников - Радио Армагеддон](https://clck.ru/N7gBf)

Скажи кто-нибудь Смерти пару лет назад, что он пойдёт к психоаналитику – всадник бы сразу забрал этого шутника с собой. Однако отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер, а современные проблемы – современных решений. После того, как Винчестеры предотвратили Апокалипсис, Смерть познал все прелести так называемой «семейной жизни». Всадник понимал: ещё несколько дней рядом с братьями – и он просто сбежит, оставив всю работу на несчастных жнецов. Поэтому-то он и сидел сейчас в небольшом светлом кабинете, откинувшись на спинку кресла и недовольно хмурясь.

– У меня трое братьев... Трое, понимаете? И все младшие. Один постоянно болеет, и его сопли... Они везде, абсолютно. И чем больше ты желаешь ему здоровья, тем сильнее он чихает. Второй вечно голодный и вечно умирающий. И кто его должен кормить? Правильно, я. Про третьего вообще молчу... Нацист и маньяк, ему лишь бы резню устраивать да бомбы придумывать... – он старался говорить ровно, но нервное напряжение давало о себе знать, и было заметно, что он на грани. – Сейчас бы я с удовольствием конец света устроил…

– Действительно, звучит не слишком приятно, – сочувственным тоном отозвался доктор. Он выглядел довольно молодо, но всем своим видом излучал профессионализм и энтузиазм. Строгий костюм, поверх которого был небрежно наброшен белый халат, стильные очки в тонкой оправе, очень внимательный и цепкий взгляд.

Он сделал какую-то пометку в планшете и снова посмотрел на своего клиента, чуть склонив голову.

– Скажите, а вы пробовали поговорить с вашими братьями? Объяснить им, что они доставляют вам некоторое неудобство, и попробовать… скажем так, решить эту проблему мирным путём? Всё-таки, – он чуть заметно улыбнулся, – конец света – это слишком радикальный способ решения семейных проблем, вы не находите?

– Разумеется. Просто у меня была возможность его устроить, а я всё упустил... Пожалел всех их. Да и как тут поговоришь! Попробуйте объяснить Войне, что нельзя воевать! – воскликнул Смерть, нервно крутя на пальце кольцо с тёмным камнем. Он наклонился вперёд, и его холодные чёрные глаза сузились, глядя на собеседника.

– Следовательно, – как ни в чём ни бывало подытожил тот, – по сути ваши проблемы являются следствием вашего же решения, принятого импульсивно, под воздействием эмоций. И о последствиях вы в тот момент, конечно же, не задумывались. Я верно понимаю ситуацию?

Казалось, его совершенно не смущает ни предмет беседы, ни исходящая от клиента зловещая аура, почти физически ощутимая. Впрочем, это можно было списать на то, что по роду деятельности нередко приходится выслушивать куда более замысловатые излияния.

– Примерно так, – неохотно согласился Смерть. Когда он согласился помочь Винчестерам, он был очень зол на Люцифера. Любимчик Бога его конкретно достал своими истериками и претензиями, хотелось поставить этого глупого ребёнка на место. Поэтому решение это действительно в какой-то степени было принято под влиянием эмоций.

Психоаналитик задумчиво покивал, записал что-то ещё в планшет и философски заметил:

– Что же, как известно, сделанного не воротишь. Но! – он поднял палец, привлекая внимание к своим словам. – Сейчас, когда вы уже успели оценить все плюсы и минусы своего спонтанного решения, ответьте пожалуйста: будь у вас возможность его изменить, вы бы сейчас поступили так же? Или воспользовались бы возможностью, чтобы действовать по-другому? Довести, так сказать, начатое до конца?

– Этому миру в любом случае придёт конец. Поэтому я был бы не против поучаствовать и приложить к этому руку, – всадник оскалился. Он чувствовал нечто странное, всё с большим интересом заглядывая собеседнику в глаза, однако списывал свои ощущения на обыкновенную паранойю. Что только не начнёшь чувствовать, живя рядом с тремя вздорными братьями-всадниками.

– Очень любопытно, – вежливо сказал психоаналитик. – Так что же вас останавливает?

– Одному Апокалипсис устраивать - дело неблагодарное, – хмыкнул всадник. – А мои братья от этой идеи отказались после того, как я их якобы предал.

– А вы не думали о том, чтобы… скажем так… собрать новую команду?

– Нет... Знаете, у вас очень странный подход к решению проблем, – он прищурился, тёмные глаза холодно блеснули. – К чему вы ведете?

– Ну почему же странный? Я бы назвал это… практичностью.

Доктор широко ухмыльнулся, откровенно выходя за рамки профессиональной этики. А потом наплевал на эти рамки ещё раз, выудив из кармана мятую сигаретную пачку и с явным наслаждением прикурив. Детектор дыма на потолке надсадно скрипнул и умолк, не справившись со своей функцией.

– Так вот, – он небрежно стряхнул пепел на пол, – если вы и в самом деле не прочь устроить Апокалипсис, у меня к вам есть деловое предложение. Собрать достойных кандидатов и с их помощью реализовать программу. Советую обратить внимание на молодые явления, которые сейчас в полном расцвете и в здравом рассудке. Например, Экономическая Депрессия. Или Глобальное Потепление. Или Контекстная Реклама. Или, – он снял очки и сжал их в кулаке. Послышался хруст пластика. Когда он снова разжал пальцы, на пол упали искорёженные обломки, – или я.

– Интересно... Значит, моё чутьё меня не обмануло. Ну и кто же ты? Гость из другого мира? – Смерть сложил руки замком на своей трости, уперевшись в них подбородком. Голос был спокоен и даже сух, но несколько резкие движения всадника и взгляд выдавали его любопытство. Он уже сейчас знал, что не откажет этому «доктору», кем бы тот ни был.

– Пять баллов за проницательность! С плюсом, – щедро уточнил его собеседник, продолжая улыбаться. – Если вкратце, в нашей реальности с Апокалипсисом тоже вышла накладочка, и, судя по всему, следующая возможность представится ещё не скоро. Это, знаешь ли, очень досадно. Но, – он взмахнул рукой, – этот мир очень похож на наш, а вот законы Бытия здесь куда проще. Вот я и решил попытать счастья. Будешь? – из другого кармана была извлечена на свет плоская фляжка, к которой владелец сперва жадно приложился, а затем отсалютовал ей своему визави.

Смерть хмыкнул, и в руках его появился изящный сосуд с янтарной жидкостью. На столике с тихим звоном возникли два стакана. Он любил делать всё со вкусом, даже сущие мелочи. А предстоящий разговор явно обещал быть длинным и чрезвычайно важным.

– Ну что ж, тогда обсудим все поподробнее, – Смерть хищно ухмыльнулся, разливая по стаканам крепкий алкоголь.

Под коньяк разговор пошёл живее и конструктивнее.

– Загрязнение, говоришь? – Смерть задумчиво прищурился, прикидывая потенциал собеседника.

– Ну да, – жизнерадостно подтвердил тот. – Свалки, ядерные отходы, большое мусорное пятно в Тихом океане и так далее. Я, понимаешь, в нашей реальности некоторое время подменял Мора, а сейчас старик решил вернуться с новым проектом, ну и меня вежливо так подвинули. Обидно, между прочим!

Они выпили ещё и скорбно помолчали каждый о своём.

– А я Смерть, как ты, наверное, уже понял. Собираю души, объясняю людям, почему так... Почему именно они. Работа не из лёгких, они так упрямы... И всё же я успел привыкнуть. Приспособиться.

– Ого, – невесть чему восхитился Загрязнение. И посетовал: – А вот наш Смерть никогда не жаловался. Не пойми меня неправильно, но сложно работать вместе с кем-то настолько равнодушным. Не хватает ему вдохновения, какой-то творческой жилки… А у тебя ещё есть?

Они синхронно посмотрели на незаметно опустевшую бутылку. Смерть лениво шевельнул пальцами, и на смену ей появилась новая.

Они вдоволь позлословили о своих прежних коллегах и родичах, отводя душу, а затем разговор как-то сам собой превратился в обсуждение планов. Оказалось, что Загрязнение способен генерировать идеи в безостановочном режиме, и всё бы хорошо, если бы большая их часть не была совершенно бредова и неосуществима.

– А если мы…  
– Не думаю, что это сработает.  
– Можно ещё…  
– И как ты себе это представляешь?  
– Кстати, я тут подумал…  
– Нет. Просто нет!

Однако, даже в самой безумной идее можно найти рациональное зерно, да и Смерть мало-помалу увлёкся обсуждением, внося в него здравый смысл.

Клиника давно опустела и закрылась на ночь; лишь одно окно продолжало сиять белым электрическим светом. И там, за этим окном, неведомый ни людям, ни демонам, ни ангелам, ни даже Богу, рождался замысел, которому предстояло стать последним росчерком в конце летописи этого старого усталого мира.

...Если вам не удалось устроить Апокалипсис с первой попытки, не огорчайтесь. Возможно, это была всего лишь генеральная репетиция.

А само шоу ещё впереди.


End file.
